This invention relates to apparatus and methods for detecting fluid leaks from fluid containment elements, such as, storage tanks, pipelines, sumps and the like, that may be used for storage and dispensing fluids such as gasoline. The enhanced leak detection apparatus and method may be based on use of a hydrostatic pressure apparatus for measurement of changes in a test cylinder to determine if a leak condition has occurred. The apparatus and method may be used to detect leaks of 0.005 gallons per hour in gasoline underground storage tanks and related pipelines in order to meet current U.S. Government and State of California environmental protection requirements.
Currently apparatus and methods for measuring variations in pipeline flow may exist for use in determining leaks in underground pipeline systems. However, these systems may not allow for continuous monitoring during use at a gasoline distribution site and may not have the necessary accuracy resolution to meet current government standards. There may be methods for continuous monitoring for leaks in underground storage tanks and pipelines for gasoline stations to meet previous government regulations, but with the introduction of enhanced leak detection requirements the existing systems may not be capable or certifiable to perform compliance tests. The currently known tests for continuous monitoring may also require shut down of a gasoline station operation for a period of time to perform the operation.